1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical wave guide for transmitting light from an LED, and more specifically to a light pipe having a fastener for attachment to a display panel and having light-transmitting members disposed in multiple reference planes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Light pipes are commonly used in computer peripheral equipment. Such equipment may, for example, have a light emitting diode (LED) mounted on a printed circuit board and may need to display the LED-emitted light on the equipment display panel to convey status information to a user. A light pipe can be mounted on the printed circuit board and shaped to transmit the LED-emitted light to the display panel. For example, light pipes can direct light from LED elements soldered behind connector jacks to display panel locations above the jacks to indicate jack positions to users.
Light pipes are useful when: (1) an LED is spaced from, or is emitting light away from, a display panel; (2) an unusual shape of light is desired at a display panel; or (3) increasing protection against electrostatic discharge by using the polycarbonate material of a light pipe to isolate the LED. Light pipes having parallel light-transmitting members are useful for displaying a row or a column of lights.
Design and manufacture of electronic equipment containing conventional light pipes is difficult and costly. In addition, conventional assemblies of light pipes, display panels and printed circuit boards are difficult to dismantle for servicing.
Thus, there is a need for a light pipe that overcomes these problems.